The present invention relates to heat regulators, and in particular to heat regulators having the capability of lowering the temperature of a heated area during nighttime.
Heat regulators are known in the art which control a heat supply so as to lower the temperature of a heated area, such as a room, during nighttime and which begin raising the temperature of the room with a lead time so that the room will reach a desired temperature at a later time. Such conventional regulators generally employ an electrical resistance bridge circuit whose equilibrium is changeable by means of a time-controlled switch instruction from a switch clock which connects or disconnects a resistor. Such conventional regulators, however, exhibit the disadvantage that given high outside temperatures, the nighttime temperature lowering is terminated too early in time relative to the point in time at which the proper room temperature is desired.